Dispelga
.]] Dispelga is a recurring spell that appears in later Final Fantasy games. It is an upgraded version of the Dispel spell, which targets all units of the enemy party and removes all status effects from those units. It is generally available to endgame or late game bosses, though it can be used by the party in some installments. Appearance ''Final Fantasy XI Dispelga is a Black Magic spell available only to some Notorious Monsters (although Scholars could simulate it by casting Dispel with Manifestation). It removes one status effect from all targets (generally players) in range. Final Fantasy XII Dispelga is a level 6 White Magick spell and that costs 8,200 gil and 50 LP to acquire. The spell can be bought in Balfonheim. Dispelga is identical to the original Dispel spell, that only affects multiple targets. It can also remove the Slow and Stop statuses. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Dispelga is a White Magick 10 License. It can only be obtained from a chest in the Feywood's White Magick's Embrace. It is a spell for both White Mage and Monk job classes, though Monks can only learn it after getting the license for the Esper Famfrit. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dispelga is learned by Fran at level 40 as well as by enemy White Mages. It removes buffs from a small radius of enemies. Final Fantasy XIII Dispelga is a Technique which cost 1 Technical Point to use. It removes all buffs and debuffs from all allies and enemies. It is learned at Crystarium Level 8. Lightning learns it in the Commando role, Snow and Fang learn it in the Sentinel, and Sazh, Vanille and Hope learn it in the Ravager role. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Dispelga returns as a normal ability in the sequel, this time being learned solely by Serah in the Saboteur role. Furthermore, it's effect has drastically changed. It no longer dispels all enhancements and ailments on both enemies and allies; instead it has a low chance of dispelling the most recent enhancements on all enemy units. Also, an item called Unicorn's Horn now has the same effect as Dispelga from ''Final Fantasy XIII. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Tactics Dispelja, known as Despair 2 in the PS version, is an enemy ability available to the Lucavi Ultima in her Arch Seraph form. It dispels Float, Reraise, Invisible, Regen, Protect, Shell, Haste, Faith, and Reflect. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = * TFa/100 * (MA + 200)% This spell can target more units than Mystic's Harmony and Templar's Dispel, but they all have the exactly same effect. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dispelja appears as an enemy ability available to the Neukhia Whisp. It dispels all buffs from all opponents on the field. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Enfeebling Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Saboteur Abilities